


Seeing Red

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-07-01
Updated: 1999-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:21:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Set in the future, Ray, Stan and Ben are invited to Melissa and Celine's(SLIR) 10 year reunion. The night does not end quite as anyone planned





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Seeing Red

# SEEING RED by Vicki

Type - Romance, comedy, drama... your typical DS episode really..(Wellmaybe not) Kind of sequel to Some like it Red... but not really. SRK/female. BF/MT No explicit sex. Violence implied but not described beyond that seen in any DS episode. The theme of this story is fairly adult so I have given it an adult 'ish' rating to be safe.. but it is all implied and not explicitly described. As much angst as you can get without people dying... If you don't think it deserves a 15 rating then tell me and I'll re rate it:O)(Come to think of it... someone from the third series has died. But as this story is set some years in the future, they are dead before the start of this story... It's someone who enters during series 3 and who I wasn't particularly keen on... so I killed her off... *Apologises to her fans* 

TEASER:- In this story we take a trip into the future... all three cops Stan, Ray and Ben are living in Chicago. They get a surprise but welcome invite to Melissa and Celine's Ten year reunion... But the night doesn't end up as any of them planned... 

SPOILERS:- possible spoilers for 'Some Like It Red'... but nothing major I don't think - I just borrowed characters and locations. Also if you haven't seen _any_ of series 3/4 I will introduce you to a couple of the major characters from those episodes.... (But ya must of heard of SRK right??) 

NOTES :- This is the first story I have written with SRK in it... (Being a major RV fan it took me a while to get over his disappearance.. but with councelling and a lot of 'video tape' therapy I have managed to drag myself into a world where two Rays can live side by side...) So anyway, the point is writing with two characters who have the same name gets kind of confusing for both writer and reader alike. 

So I decided that when _I_ refer to SRK that _I_ will call him Stan...but when the characters talk to SRK they call him Ray.... hope it makes sense... if any of you have any better suggestions then you know my email address...TYK. I wrote the bulk of this story in 3 days....somewhat of a record for me... It is also the longest I've written...Hope the quantity doesn't detract from the quality...(What quality I hear you cry:O) Tell me if it does.... Oh yeah and before I forget. I apologise in advance for inaccuracies in my discription of the US judicial system... I'm sorry my knowledge on this subject is severely limited as it was all gained from watching Ally McBeal and LA Law reruns.... (Feel free to enlighten me.) As always, TYK for taking the time to read my story... 

You know, I try and try to cut down my pre story notes but I never seem to manage it... But anyway here it goes.... 

# Seeing Red. by Vicki

Melissa walked out of the office and turned towards home. She was on a real high. She had had a good week. It was her first at Donald, Williams and Rathborne, Attourneys at law and she like her new job. It was ten years since she had graduated from St. Fortunata's and this was her first real job. Sure, she had worked her way through college, waiting on tables and tending bar and she had been a paralegal at several firms but now she was an associate. Now she was practicing law. Now her first ambition had been fulfilled. Now she was going somewhere. Now she was paying off her loans. 

She swung her briefcase casually in her right hand and thought of the day that Sister Anne had given it to her on her acceptance into law school. And she would be seeing Anne again tonight. It was her classes'ten year reunion. She had considered not going, well, for about ten seconds at least, and then the evil side of her brain, the side of her that she wasn't too proud of took over. She thought of all those girls who had tormented her, called her 'ducky' at school and though of them now, in dead end jobs all over city. It had been a sweet, ironic source of sick pleasure when indeed her own secretary had been the ring leader of the gang. It had taken a great deal of self control not to treat her like scum. Yes, tonight she would have a good time. 

These thoughts vanished almost as quickly as they arrived as she neared the steps of her building. She climbed the stairs to her apartment thinking about work and what she was going to wear tonight. 

She kicked off her shoes as she walked through the door and dumped her bag in the middle of the floor. She grabbed a can of Coke from the refrigerator, frowned slightly whilst studying the familiar logo and then put it back before pulling out a bottle of white wine. Now she smiled. She found a corkscrew in a kitchen drawer and pulled of the foil cap before removing the cork. She searched for a wine glass and there was a distinct spring in her step as she walked towards the bathroom with her loot. *Ahh a bubble bath and a glass of cold, crisp Chardonnay... now this is the life* she thought as she turned on the taps. 

**** 

"Gee thanks Anne .. yeah it was great of you to think of me... Well then it was great of the girls to think of me... Yeah I will be there... Yeah he will probably come too.. If the 'Dragon Lady' will let him out of course..." There was a little humour in his voice but no malice - 'Dragon Lady' had over the years become an affectionate term. "What DL can come too... you sure? - I thought this was supposed to be a party..." Ray laughed "Yeah, well it will be great to see Melissa and Celine again.... OK Well we'll be there around eight - ish. Seeya there. 

Ray hung up the phone and immediately lifted the receiver once more. He dialled the number and got a reply after the third ring. 

"Hello, Fraser Residence, Benton Fraser speaking. How may I be of assistance" Meg had insisted on the phone. 

"Hello would have done ...Hey Benny, how's it going?" 

"Oh, hi Ray, it's going well and with you?" 

"It's going great and guess where we're going tonight..." 

"Well Ray, I think that from the excited tone of your voice it is somewhere not unpleasant but farther than that I dare not postulate..." 

"Postulate, what kind of word is that? well it doesn't matter... we're going to the St. Fortunata's Convent school it's Melissa and Celine's ten year reunion ... can you believe that.. 10 years... Anyway, apparently the girl's have asked if we would go so .... you coming....? Oh yeah and DL's invited as well." 

"Ray I do wish you wouldn't call her that... I mean she is my wife you should show her some respect... " 

" She'll always be DL to me... be ready I'll pick you up at 7-45. Be ready." 

"Look Ray, I don't think that we can both go... It's very short notice to find a sitter..." 

"Ma, **MA** " Ray placed his hand over the mouth piece and hollered down his hallway. "Will you look after Benny's kids tonight?" 

"Si, si... bella bambinos," Mrs. Vecchio gushed excitedly taking the 'phone off her son... Since Maria and Tony had moved out she missed the younger members of her clan... Meg and Ben's children made a suitable replacement. "Bring them round now... I will give them supper and they will stay here tonight..." Mrs. Vecchio continued non stop for the next five minutes, and Ben was completely unable to say no... 

**** 

Melissa lifted two dresses out of the wardrobe and pulled the first over her head.. It was a red satin slip dress with shoe string straps that finished half way down her thighs. She turned around looking at herself from every angle in the full length mirror. She smiled seductively at herself before taking the dress of again...No... way too sexy for a convent reunion... Still .. she wished she was brave enough to wear it. She wasn't. It was a dress she had fallen in love with at first sight, and once she tried it on she knew she had to have it. Well she'd had it hanging in the closet for eight months now and she still hadn't plucked up the courage to wear it. Tonight would not be it's first outing. Some what reluctantly she pulled the dress over her head and placed it back in its place in the closet. 

She picked up the next dress. Once again she lifted it over her head and allowed it to fall about her body. The thick velvet felt luxurious against her skin. It skirted round her ankles in thick folds and she always felt like a million dollars when she first put it on. The deep midnight blue colour complimented her dark complexion. The dress was well cut and showed off her figure whilst still leaving enough to the imagination. In short - it looked great and she knew it. She was unable to suppress the smile on her face as she slipped on her high strappy sandals. She piled her hair onto the top of her head, held it in place with a few pins and started to apply her makeup. Not too much but not too little either. Smoky eyes, mascara and a slick of red lipstick were applied. She added simple jewelry that had been given to her by various people for her 21st birthday. The diamond tiffany cross that her favourite aunt had given her and the diamond studs that Ben and Ray had bought finished the look. That had touched her and as she put them on she wondered if they would come tonight. She had asked Anne to invite the friends and Anne had promised she would. But back to the job in hand. A quick spray of perfume and a final slick of nail polish and she was ready. She pouted at herself in front of the mirror, examining herself from every angle. Tonight she had to be perfect. 

"Well this is as near perfect as you're gonna get honey." She said to her reflection, faking a southern drawl. Yes, tonight was going to be perfect and with that thought she finished her second glass of wine and called a cab. She grabbed her evening gloves and wrap, which she had laid out on the bed and pulled a small clutch bag from the wardrobe. Stuffing a few twenty dollar bills in the purse, she almost floated out of the building. 

**** 

"You could have given me more notice." Meg scolded as she pulled a brush through her hair. 

"Well you don't have to go." Ben stood behind an ironing board. 

"That's not the point... I want to go... I just need more than twenty minutes to get ready for a formal occasion. I'm not Superman like you...Where are the children?" 

"Mrs. Vecchio's got them she insisted...I'm sorry but I only found out 1/2 an hour ago myself and you were in a meeting." 

"This is just not good enou..." 

Benton cut in. " Meg.." he said reproachfully, "We are not at work now...equals... remember..." he sounded ever so slightly angry. 

"Sorry Sergeant." she replied a faint smile appearing across her face. 

"Apology accepted Sir." Ben answered giving her a mocking salute. 

Her smile widened and she stood behind him and hugged her husband round the waist, resting her cheek on his broad shoulders. They had been married five years now and their whole married life had been smooth sailing ... well as smooth as sailing gets in the Bemuda Triangle. But they loved each other and that, their children and their mutual understanding of each other got them through most problems. 

He held up her dress which he had been ironing and she took it from him, slipped out of her robe and stepped into it. It was her ' little red (well she is a Mountie) silk - good for almost any occasion - dress' and this occasion was no exception. Turning her back to her husband, he automatically pulled up the zipper. She spun round once again before asking "How do I look?" 

"Oh... OK" he still couldn't resist getting a rise from her... 

"OK? OK? What's OK when it's at home...?" 

Ben laughed, "You know you always look great to me.. Red suits you..." and he kissed his wife gently on the lips, trying not to spoil her make-up. 

*Bang Bang* Ray hammered on the door. 

"You two decent in there?" 

"It's open." yelled Meg. "Are the kids OK?" she continued without pausing for breath. 

Ray pushed the door open appeared in his favourite Armarni Tuxedo. He looked the two Canadians up and down before saying "They're fine... being spoiled rotten by Mama... I think they were just about to make chocolate pudding when I left.... By the way ...you look great DL... " 

"Thanks Ray ... you don't look so bad yourself. You not got a date for tonight?" 

"Nah... you know me, a sad case, but guess what... Stan's decided to come... It'll be nice to see him again." Stan Kowalski was still a cop in Chicago but the three men were no longer as close as once they were. 

They kept in touch but it wasn't quite the same since Stella was killed in a hit and run accident. Stan had never quite gotten over it. She was killed just weeks after the two of them had decided to give their relationship just one more try. The guy who hit her was found and sentenced to 15 years but this was of little comfort to Ray. 

"Really? He's coming... ?" Fraser was a little surprised to hear this as Stan rarely went out socially these days. 

"Yeah I told him to meet us here... hope that's OK." 

"Someone's talking about me... my ears are burning." The blonde cop appeared smiling at the still open door. 

"Speak of the devil..." Ray turned to shake Stan's hand. 

"Hi Ray, good to see you.." Fraser stood in line to greet the younger man. 

Meg checked the clock, "Hey guys, the clock's ticking, we'd better get going. I'll call a cab, then no one need drive... Seeing the kids are at yours, Ray, you two might as well stay here tonight." She headed towards the phone and dialled. 

**** 

Melissa stepped out of the cab, and took a long look at the building in front of her. She had seen it many times during the last ten years but she had never really looked at it. It's Gothic archutecture suddenly seemed beautiful to her. So now she just stood and looked and remembered all of what had happened in her years at school. The lessons, the teasing and the weird event involving Celine, the boy friend, the mob, an Italian cop and a Mountie in drag. 

"Guess who?" the person stood behind her and clamped their hands over Melissa's eyes. 

"Celine!" Melissa turned and hugged her still close friend. "How are you?" 

"Just great... Take a look at you.. you look fabulous.... How's the new job?" 

"Thank you kindly... you don't look too bad yourself. " Celine was wearing a long black satin dress with a somewhat Oriental feel. "Work's great... It's like *wow*... I still can't believe I'm a real lawyer and how's your job going...?" 

"It's tough... MacKenzie is really hard to work for.. but she's fair... and I have to be honest I love my job.. " MacKenzie King was now the editor of her own paper and Celine had been on her staff from the beginning. Her original style of writing had gained her many awards and she was now considered one of the best journalists in the Chicago area. 

"You not got a date tonight, 'Lissa?" 

"Nah... Steve was really getting overbearing... so I dumped him.. ya know you just can't carry dead wood around..." 

" _WHAT?_... How'd it happen? I can't believe you didn't call me... _Gossip_ and _I'm_ in the dark. Come on... Spill... I want _all_ the gory details." 

The two girls walked towards the gym, arm in arm, laughing and gossiping about they're latest love life - or lack of it. 

***** 

The taxi pulled up in front of the building and three men and one woman climbed out of the car. Fraser paid the driver and the cab rolled off lazily into the night. Ben extended his arm to his wife and she took it as the group walked towards the gym. 

**** 

The gym was decorated by gaudy streamers. There was a buffet table set up and a bowl of punch sat at one end. There was a small bar set up at the other side of the room. 

"Ray... " Sister Anne greeted her old friend with a hug... " Glad you could make it. Before you ask... here is the paperwork for the bar... It's all legal." 

"I wasn't about to ask... Tonight I wouldn't care if you were distilling the stuff in the basement... All I want is a cold beer and a good time..tonight I am Ray Vecchio - 'party animal'.... Ray Vecchio - 'Chicago's toughest cop' is on vacation in Bali or some where equally warm....This, by the way, is Stan also known as Ray but that gets kind of confusing." 

"So is it Ray or Stan?" Anne asked the blonde cop shaking his hand. 

"It's Ray.. Hi nice to meet you and thanks for letting me come." 

"Well to be honest... this being an all girls' school we like more guys to come to try to even out the numbers." 

"Ahh...Understood." Stanley Raymond Kowalski smiled and was drawn by something intangible over to the edge of the dance floor. He looked out longingly. He loved to dance. 

***** 

Melissa and Celine stood at one side of the dance floor getting ever so slightly tipsy and playing the game of 'spot the old class mate.' 

A young man approached Melissa and asked if she would like to dance. 

Melissa accepted immediately... she loved to dance. She had always loved to dance but at university she had taken up the opportunity and learnt properly. The klutz who had asked her to dance however was obviously never taken such trouble. He had no sense of rhythm what so ever. What he lacked in grace he tried to make up with in energy. He, however, failed miserably. All he succeeded in doing was stepping on her feet. 

Stan watched all this from the side-lines and, as he watched, the guy stepped on the young lady's foot for the third time. He could bare it no longer. As the couple past him by he took his opportunity. 

"Hi guy..." he gave the young man a half wave. "I'm cutting in." and he did just that, under some protest to say the least. 

"Thank you kindly," Melissa smiled to herself, as she used the phrase that had become somewhat of an in-joke amongst her friends. The blonde haired guy who had cut in had taken the lead. In just a few steps she knew this guy could really dance. 

"Don't thank me... I couldn't bare to see him clamber all over you like that... besides I was desperate to get on the dance floor... I love to dance... you dance really well." 

"Thank you... flattery will get you anywhere..." 

"You mean that?" Ray's sad eyes twinkled. 

Melissa looked at this guy who had rescued her from 'stomping man' he was older than her but still cute. *Yes* she thought but said nothing and tried to concentrate on dancing. 

"So how come you are here... You married to one of my class?" 

"Nah, I came with my pals. One of them's a Mountie and I haven't seen him in ages... So when this came up I thought *What the hell.*" 

"Fraser...? Fraser is here?" 

"You know him...?" 

"Yeah.. I didn't think that he would come... is Ray here too..." 

This made Ray smile. "Yeah we're both here." 

Melissa looked slightly confused until Ray explained briefly 

"I'm called Ray too... Ray Vecchio's over there." 

"You mind if I go and say 'hi'... I've not seen them since my twenty first..." 

"Only if I get the next dance..." 

"Deal." 

Melissa and Ray wandered across to where their mutual friends were standing. 

"Hi, Miss Fraser." Melissa tapped Ben on the shoulder causing him to spin round. 

"Melissa??" Ben looked at the confident woman in front of him. "Well..I guess you don't need sharp teeth these days." 

Melissa laughed, she still remembered the conversation that took place so many years ago. "I'll take that as a compliment." 

Ben smiled, "Melissa, can I introduce you to my wife, Meg, Meg this is Melissa. " 

"I've heard a lot about you, Melissa. Nice to finally meet you." 

"And you." The two women shook hands. 

"Melissa!" 

Ray Vecchio ran up to her and hugged her hard, lifting her momentarily off the ground. "Long time no see." 

"Ray! you look great... still wearing Armarni I see." as she straightened the lapel of his jacket. 

"What else....? Where's Celine." 

"Hi Ray.." Celine had spotted the party of friends and had made her way across the room towards them. 

"Celine ... hi how are you...? " he hugged Celine in a similar fashion. 

"I'm fine and yourself Ray?" 

"Oh I can't complain. I read, with interest, your article on 'The demise of the Chicago P.D.'" 

"It wasn't personal you know..." 

Ray laughed, "I never assumed it was...but can you just explain something to me...?" 

"Sure Ray.." The two of them wandered off to the edge of the room to talk policing politics. 

Ben offered Meg his arm and lead her on to the dance floor. 

Stan bowed slightly before Melissa and invited her to dance the next with him. She accepted willingly and they danced the rest of the night away. 

*****  
1am the following morning.  
***** 

"That's it I can't dance another step." Melissa stepped away from the blonde cop. They had danced almost every dance together, enjoying each others company and dancing ability. 

Fraser's eagle eye spotted the couple had stopped dancing and had moved to join them. "Can I suggest we go for a coffee somewhere?" 

"Good idea, Ben," Ray replied and turned to Melissa, "Will you join us?" 

Melissa considered the proposal. She wanted to go for coffee but she also was really tired and wanted to go home. It had been a long week and it was catching up with her. "Thanks for the invite Ray but I'll take a rain check if that's OK... I've got a cab booked for quarter past...It'll be here in a minute. But you go Ray.. You guys need to catch up. " 

"I'll wait with you 'til the cab arrives..." 

"There's no need... I'm a big girl now... and it'll be here in a moment.. go and catch up with your friends." 

Ray looked doubtful... "OK if you're sure...here have this... give me a call if you feel like going dancing." Ray handed her his card and she placed it in her bag. 

"You can count on it." 

***** 

Melissa stood outside the School and checked her watch once more. *Where was that cab?* She had booked it for 1.15 and it was now half past. The lights in the school had been switched off... She considered finding the others but not seriously. She wasn't sure which coffee house they had gone too. She was tired and wanted to go home. It was only a ten minute walk. Sighing loudly she looked up and down the street one more time. There was no sign of the cab. She turned towards home and started to walk. 

****  
A late night coffee house somewhere in Chicago.  
**** 

"Listen guys... I'm going to make an exit... Thanks for the offer of the bed for the night Meg but I'm going to go home." Stan stood up and pushed his chair under the table. 

"You sure Ray, you're more than welcome." Meg sipped her coffee. 

"Yeah I'm really tired... I never sleep properly if I'm not in my own bed... I'm off home." 

"OK Ray, well it was really nice to see you ... There's a phone on the bar ... call a cab." Ray suggested, slightly concerned about his name sake. 

"What at this time of night... chance would be a fine thing... no I'll walk... I could use the fresh air anyway." 

"You sure..." 

"Positive.. Thanks for asking me tonight I had a really good time." 

"Yeah, you and Melissa seemed to be getting on well." 

Stan said nothing. He just smiled and walked out of the door. 

***** 

Melissa walked on. It was a mild night but she shivered slightly in the early morning air. She pulled her wrap further round her shoulders. As she did so she turned slightly and thought she saw someone hiding in the shadows. She shook her head *You're paranoid* she thought. But, all the same, quickened her step significantly. The steps behind her quickened. She sneaked another look. *Maybe you're not so paranoid* her thoughts were quickening too. There was a man approximately fifty metres behind her and he was getting closer. She crossed the street and he copied her action. She was now petrified. She broke into a run. She was less than half a mile from her home she was going to make a dash for it. The man started to run after her. He was gaining on her quickly.. Sandals with four inch heels are not exactly easy to run in. He grabbed her from behind. "Scream and I will kill you." Melissa believed him. She didn't scream. He dragged her into a small alleyway. 

***** 

Ray turned away from home. He needed a walk. For the first time since Stella.... since the accident... he had had a really good time. It was a bitter sweet situation to find himself in. He needed time to process the information. 

He spied the couple performing 'lascivious' acts in the alley way. He was about to look the other way ... *Well it is the twenty-first century* he thought but something about the girl caused him to look again. She was lifeless. He thought he saw a flash of something in the dim street lamp... yes, there it was again. It was a knife. 

" Chicago PD." Ray shouted down the alley. 

The guy looked straight at Ray and made a run for it. 

The girl didn't move she just lay there in the cold dark alley. 

Ray ignored the fleeing man and ran towards the girl. 

He recognised her face. "Melissa? Ohmigod..." 

She lay there not speaking and not moving.... Her face bruised, her dress torn. She lay there exposed and beaten. She was conscious but not responsive. Ray scooped her up into his arms. 

"It's OK... I'm going to get some help..." 

She didn't resist. Holding her close to him he moved quickly down the street to find a phone box. He found one after what seemed like eternity and called 911. 

**** 

When the ambulance arrived Melissa was lay on the pavement with her head in Ray's lap. She hadn't spoken or moved since he had found her. 

"I found her... she was attacked by a man... I interrupted... I saw him." 

Melissa was placed on a stretcher and lifted into the ambulance. 

"Hello can you here me... what's your name darling..." Getting no answer from his patient the paramedic turned to Ray. 

"What's her name?" 

"Melissa." 

"Melissa what?" 

I don't know but I can find out if you have a phone..." The paramedic handed Ray his own phone and Ray dialed. "Be in.... be in... " Ray muttered as the phone began to ring. 

**** 

"Great night." Meg commented as the three cops entered the Fraser's apartment. 

"Yeah, I think even Ray enjoyed himself..." Ray responded. 

"He left rather abruptly though.." 

"Well, I think once Melissa left he didn't see the point... Ya know I'd forgotten how much he likes to dance.... They looked good together." Meg mused. 

The two men nodded in agreement. 

"Well, I'm beat... Shall I take Robert's room?" 

"Meg nodded. "There's fresh towels in the closet and... Oh... you know where everything is... just help yourself." 

Ray nodded and gave the Frasers a half wave before he retreated into their son's bedroom. 

"I'll go and make us a drink..." Meg said as she slipped off her shoes and ambled exhaustedly in to the kitchen. 

The phone rang out. Ben was stood just next to it and picked up the receiver. 

"Fraser residence, Benton Fraser speaking, how may I be of assistance?" 

"Hello would have done Ben. It's me.. Ray... There's a problem.. It's Melissa, she's been attacked... I found her ... well I intervened... the attack that is... Look the point is the hospital wants to know her name... I don't know it.." 

"Is she all right?" 

"I don't know" Ray sounded really worried, "She's very unresponsive... She hasn't said a word... They're taking her to County and I'm going with her." 

"Her name is Price, Melissa Price. I'll meet you there." With that Benton hung up the 'phone. 

Meg returned from the kitchen. 

Benton's face spoke a thousand words. "I have to go out." 

"What is it...?" She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder."Ohmigod.... Is it Robert? Lucy?" 

Ben shook his head and quickly reassured his wife. "No, it's not the children... It's Melissa... she's been attacked... It seems that Ray interrupted the attacker in the process... I don't know all the details... but she's been taken to County.. I'm going to meet Ray there." 

"I'll get my coat." Meg rushed through to the cloak room. 

"What's all the commotion?" Ray reappeared in the door way, bow tie hanging loosely round his neck, his collar was undone. 

"It's Melissa..." Benton explained what he knew of the situation and within ten minutes all three of them were on the way to the hospital. 

Stan stood in the waiting room and did just that. A female doctor walked out of Melissa's exam room after what seemed like forever. 

"Is she OK?" 

The doc. nodded. "She'll live... I can't tell you more than that... Your not family ..." The doctor explained, "but you can go and see her \- She's been asking for you." 

Stan thanked the doctor and entered the small sterile room. 

"Hi." he gave Melissa a half smile and squeezed her hand. 

"Hi." she replied quietly. 

"So... how are you feeling?" 

"He raped me Ray. You *have* to catch him. You *have* to make him pay. " It was a statement of fact. Her voice was completely devoid of any emotion what so ever. 

"I'll get him... If it's the last thing I ever do... I saw him and I can identify him... and I'll get him for you Mel." Stan went to put his arms round her small frame but she squirmed and pulled away from him. Stan backed off immediately and repeated his promise. "I'll get him... Ben and Ray will help I'm sure... Together we'll get him." 

Melissa nodded "You have to make sure he NEVER does this again." 

****  
In the waiting room.  
**** 

When Stan left the exam room he saw his three friend's waiting for him. 

"What happened?" Ray Vecchio jumped to his feet. 

"She was raped... I thought she was getting a cab but for some reason she walked... Oh I don't know... I didn't want to push her yet." 

"Is she OK?" Ray Vecchio felt like he had been punched in the guts... no he would have *rather* he had been punched in the guts. He looked on Melissa as an 'almost daughter.' 

"She's suprisingly calm... bottling it up, I think... she asked me to put him away and that is *exactly* what I intend to do." 

"Absolutely... this case gets pulled to the top of my entire department's pile... you've got the use of the entire 27th precinct... use all my resources if it means you get the bastard Ray." 

"Thanks Ray." 

Meg added the services of the consulate. "If we can do anything to help you only have to ask... Ben's nose, ears and taste buds are at your disposal any time you want them, Ray." 

"Thank you kindly, Meg." Both Ray's spoke in unison. 

"This guy picked the wrong girl." Stanley Ray Kowalski's voice was steady as a rock and he returned to Melissa's bed side. 

**** 

"... and then I heard Ray's voice shouting 'Chicago P.D.' ... I think he said...and then he ran off down the opposite end of the alley.... and Ray picked me up and took me to call an ambulance... That's it really." 

"Do you think you could describe the man to our artist." 

"Yes, I got a really good look at him... he didn't try to hide his face." 

The female officer who took Melissa's statement had never seen anything quite like it. It was almost like she was doing a report on a film she'd seen or something. She reported the events in such clear and accurate detail.. but had no emotion.. no anger or tears... nothing.. it's like it happened to someone else or something. If the other evidence was not so strong ... the witness and the forensic evidence that is...you might question whether the attack happened at all... But Melissa's recall was perfect. " 

Fraser added some final shading to his portrait and showed the finished work to Stan. "Yeah that's the guy.." 

Within ten minutes both sketches lay side by side on Ray Vecchio's desk. Allowing for differences in artistic style, both drawings were nigh on identical. 

"I know this guy." Ray Vecchio said as he lay his eyes on the sketches for the first time. "Yeah I arrested him eight months ago... for an indecent assault on a twelve you old... one sick cookie... we couldn't make the charges stick... They'll stick this time... like super glue....FRANNIE" Ray shouted as walked out of the office that he had considered his own for over four years now and into the squad room "...get your butt in my office now." 

Frannie came in to the entrance and leant on the door frame... "Yes?" she tapped her left foot against the floor. 

"Get me an address of Bill Davies, would you?" 

"Ask me nicely and I *might* help you." 

"Francesca, my darling sister, would you mind *aw*fully getting me the last known for William Davies... preferably *before* I die of terminal old age... Thank you kindly." Her brother's voice oozed sarcasm. 

Francesca pulled a strained smile and typed the name into her terminal. She was a mother now and she took her responsibility seriously. Her son, who was conceived about eight years previously by artificial insemination , was her life. Her need to be a mother drove her to consider that option and she really could see no significant down side. Her unrequited love for a certain Canadian had cut her deeply and she had never really got over it. Now her son, Marco, was her reason to live. The responsibility of looking after her son had made her change. Sure, she still gave her brother a lot of grief but she was now very good at her job. Truth be told she all but ran the 27th precinct, it was her home away from home. All this being said, it was no shock to her brother when minutes later she came up with the address. 

***** 

"Police, open up. " Stan's foot past through the door with such a force that it was removed from its hinges. The occupant of the apartment of the well furnished apartment was spotted disappearing through the window. 

Stan, Fraser and Ray followed in that order. The man ran down the fire escape and turned to flee down the back alleyways of Chicago. The two Ray's took the traditional route and followed the man down the iron staircase. Benton Fraser took his traditional route and climbed to the top of the building and ran across the roof, his plan, as usual, to cut the felon off in his tracks. 

But Stan was gaining on the man and gaining fast. William Davies could feel Stan's breath on his neck ... and then his hand. Bill swung round to face his pursuer. Stan's fist connected with his face. 

"You're under arrest, you Son of a bitch..." 

"You hit me... You can't do that... I'll have you up on charges so fast your head will spin... "

" _I_ don't think he hit you..." Ray stood behind the blonde cop. 

"What do you mean he didn't hit me... you _saw_ him hit me..." 

"No what I saw was you run into that door back there... you really should be more careful..." 

Ben made a well timed entry from above, dropping down from his roof top vantage point. 

"I tell you what .. we'll ask the Mountie...Can't be fairer than that can I... we all know Mountie's can't lie... Ben did you see what happened...?" 

"Yes Ray... I saw every detail... There's just one thing I can't work out..." 

"What's that Ben..?" 

"Well, how could a door jump up and hit someone in the face like that... I mean what motive could it possibly have... Oh and Stan?" Ben was completely straight faced, there wasn't a hint of a smile. 

"Yes Ben.." 

"I think you forgot to do something..." 

"What did I forget...?" 

Ben 'tutted' "Basic training, Stan... what's the first thing you do when you arrest a perpetrator?" Ben's eye's twinkled almost inperceiveably. 

" Oh yeah..." Stan smiled remembering an incident many years before... "Kick 'em in the head?" 

Now Ben nodded. 

The prisoner cowered away. "Don't like being on the receiving end do you?" he grabbed the man and pulled his face close to his own. "YOU are the lowest of the low and you're **_NOT_** worth it." he spat the words at the man and cuffed his hands behind his back. 

****  
Three months later  
**** 

"Detective Kowalski interrupted the incident and the man ran away..." 

"Is your attacker in the court room today?" 

"Yes, he's over there." She pointed at the defendant. 

"Let the record reflect that Miss. Price has pointed out the defendant, William Davies." 

***** 

In the matter of William Davies verses the Commonwealth how do you find?" 

"We, the jury, find the defendant, William Davies, guilty on all charges." 

"Were you unanimous in that finding?" 

"Yes we were." 

"I thank you, the jury, for your time, you are excused. 

"Sentencing will be held at 2pm on Tuesday - the 13th. In the mean time, the defendant is to be held in custody." 

Melissa watched from the spectator's gallery, towards the back of the room, and left soon after the verdict was read. She had succeeded. She had won. She had got what she wanted. So how come she didn't feel all that great? Once outside the court room she climbed in a cab and went home. 

*****  
Tuesday 2pm.  
***** 

Stan sat towards the front of the court room and scanned the few rows in front of him. Then he turned and studied the rows behind him. She wasn't there. This suprised him. Most rape victims in his experience didn't want to press charges because of the court experience... having their lives dragged out and torn to pieces. She, however, had been the keenest to put Davies behind bars and had coped amazingly well on the witness stand and completely annihilated the cross examiners... You were left in no doubt that she was indeed, a great lawyer. So why wasn't she here for the sentencing..? It made no sense. 

"Come to order... order in court." The clerk shouted and broke Stan's thoughts. 

The judge came out of a side door. 

"We are here today to pass sentence on a man who has committed a heinous crime. I have received many letters from the defendant's lawyers pleading mitigating circumstances. Well... in this kind of case ... this is what I think of 'mitigating circumstances'." The judge made a great exhibition of tearing the letters in half. "In this kind of crime it is usual for the victim to suffer two miscarriages of justice. The first is that of the crime itself, the second at the hand of the justice system. Today I wish to make some attempt to redress the balance. **_Never_** in my career have I heard such a good case against a rapist. The very nature of the crime calls for secrecy and therefore it is usually a case of one word against another. Wherever there is any doubt in a case one feels that one should be lenient. However, in this case, the circumstances are very different. Not only is there ample forensic evidence there is also a witness. This means that I feel no qualms about making an example of you. And _that_ is exactly what I intend to do. I sentence you to the maximum sentence I can that is 17 years.. without parole. Mr. Davies would you like to say anything?" 

"I'll appeal.." 

"Fine, appeal... but I think most judges would feel like I do... so I wish you luck. Sergeant take him away." 

Davies was led out of the court room. 

***** 

Stan couldn't believe it. He had a smile on is face from ear to ear. The bastard would be behind bars until he was drawing his pension. Seeing she want present at the court, Stan decided to go and tell Melissa the good news. He had only been to her apartment once before. He had needed to get some more details for the case and had gone round to get them. 

He parked his car and walked up the polished stairway. He could here the television blaring inside, and he rang the door bell. No answer. This time he banged on the door and called her through the door. "Melissa, are you there... I have some good news for you..." 

Melissa came to the door and opened it slowly. She was dressed in a towelling bath robe over plaid pyjamas. The room was dark. The curtains were drawn. The apartment was a mess, empty take away cartons littered the floor, washing was overflowing from the basket. 

"What's the good news, Ray?" Melissa asked in a tired voice. 

"Davies got seventeen years... no parole." Stan's enthused. 

"Seventeen years?" Melissa echoed. 

"Yeah... better than we could have ever hoped for... the judge said he was making an example of him." 

"Ray?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Ray, he raped me.. he raped me... there _**IS**_ no good news... He took something from me... I can never take back... he took my self respect...my dignity... my freedom, Ray he took it and its *NOT* fair. " her voice was barely a whisper. 

Ray's face fell. Why hadn't he seen it like that? She had been so strong for all these months, he had never realised that she was broken inside. 

"You see it was all my fault..." Ray shook his head but she continued anyway, 

"Yes, yes it was.. how many times have I told *other* people 'Don't go anywhere on your own at night.... Don't walk home on your own.. don't take risks.. 'But no, I'm so *fuckin* infallible , no one can get me... and then what did I do?... Nothing... A big fat *NOTHING* ... I didn't scream... didn't fight back... didn't make a run for it... nothing." Ray let her talk, the words came out between almost primal sobs. The hot, angry tears streamed down her cheeks - tears which had for so many weeks been locked deep inside her , held deep within for the last five months. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She tried to pull away but he held her fast, she beat her fists against his chest but still he held her tight. She gave up fighting him. She clung to his grey T-shirt, her tears soaking into the cotton weave. She cried on out of control, almost hysterically. 

"Shh" he rocked her gently breathing soothing noises in to her hair, but he let her cry on until his shirt was completely sodden, and then he let her cry some more. After a time the sobs waned and she became quiet, but the tears still flowed down her face like a river over a waterfall. 

Finally after about an hour she was completely washed out. Exhausted, she fell into a deep sleep. He carried her through into the bedroom and placed her on the unmade bed and pulled the blankets over her. 

Leaving the connecting door open he peeled of his tear soaked t - shirt and placed it on a radiator to dry. He busied himself cleaning the apartment, piling rubbish into garbage sacks, and wiping surfaces. He sorted the clothes and piled 'the whites' into the washing machine. 

It was late when he finished and he had no intention of leaving her alone that night. He pulled the crocheted blanket which graced the back of the sofa and settled back to try and get some rest. 

He woke to find her standing in front of him, she was gently shaking his shoulder. She was still in her night wear and her face was still puffy from the crying she had done earlier. 

"Hi." was all he could think of to say. 

"Hi." came the expected reply. 

She wandered across the room and flicked on the stereo system. 

"Would you dance with me?" 

He nodded a response and walked across the room to where she stood. At first, the dance took the form of a slow Waltz, but soon lost its formal edge - just two people clinging to one and other, her cheek resting against his bare chest, his arms wrapped protectively round her slender body, gently rocking from one foot to the other, oblivious to the music. 

"I'm sorry, it was all my fault... I should have stayed with you until the cab arrived.. seen you home." Stan's guilt spilled out. 

"I don't blame you, Ray... You didn't know the cab wouldn't turn up... No, I'm the one to blame... I should have fought back .. or something..." 

"I don't know much but one thing I do know, the one person who ISN'T to blame is you... You didn't do anything wrong." 

"But I _did_ walk home on my own... How many times have I been told that's a stupid thing to do? How many times have I told _other people_ not to _exactly_ what _I_ did...?" 

"Hey, hey... sweetheart... that doesn't make it your fault... You _should_ be able to walk down the street... _any street, any hour_ ... and feel completely safe." 

"Well, I don't think _that_ will happen again in my life time. I'm scared to walk out of my front door these days." He held her close trying to comfort her but fully aware of the futility of his attempt. 

The CD ended and the dawn light filtered through the gap in the curtains. 

"Well, I guess we're not going to get any more sleep tonight." 

"No." agreed Melissa 

"Come on," he smiled at his friend, " I'll buy you breakfast." 

***** 

"Thanks Ray, I needed that." She polished off her second serving of pancakes and smiled a heart felt smile at the cop. "I didn't realise how hungry I was 'til I started eating!" 

"Trust me, it was my pleasure." 

Melissa checked her watch. "I'm going to have to go... I've missed too much work already ... I promised myself that all this wouldn't loose me my job too...." 

"OK I'll drop you off." 

"Thanks, I'd like that." 

Stan drove her to the front of her office building. Parking illegally, he jumped out of the driver's seat, over the hood and opened the door for her. 

She smiled at him "Thank you kindly... for everything." she kissed him lightly on the cheek. 

"Any time." he said more to himself than Melissa. 

Then she turned and walked towards the building as she did Stan, almost as an after thought, called after her. 

"'Lissa, you want to go dancing tonight?" 

"Yeah," she said after considering the offer for a second, "I'd really like that." She smiled a big, wide smile. She looked, in that second, like the girl he had met at the reunion that seemed like an eternity before. He was glad he had made her smile like that again. 

***** 

She climbed out of the tub and went to her bedroom. She opened her wardrobe *what to wear?* She hadn't felt like this in a very long time. Her stomach was fluttering and she felt so excited.*Pull yourself together 'Lis... * She pulled out a few items of clothing and tossed them onto the bed... ready for a marathon 'try on' session. And then she saw it, hanging at one end of the closet. Her heart beat faster as she pulled it out of the wardrobe. 

Slipping the red dress over her head, she looked at herself in the mirror. The short dress skimmed her body, showing of her figure to full advantage. She sighed and was about to complete her usual routine and return it to the cupboard... 

*Dare I wear it?* she thought, she looked once again in the mirror...*Oh what the hell* After all that had happened it was time she did something slightly out of character. She needed to do this to take control .. to take her freedom back. Tonight was the night... tonight, she would wear it. 

She pulled on her sheer stockings and chose the high strappy shoes that Celine had talked her in to buying to go with the infamous dress. 

She untwisted the rollers that were scattered through her hair allowing her dark locks which curled round her face. She slicked on mascara and clear lip gloss. *With a dress like this I don't need a lot of make up* she thought. 

**** 

The door bell rang and she ran to answer it. 

"Ray... hi!" she smiled at him. 

"*Wow*" was the only word that came into Stan's head. "You look gre...no great's not good enough... you look.... *Wow*." 

"Flattery will get you anywhere..." Mellisa said, blushing slightly. 

"You mean that..?" 

Melissa laughed "Why do I get a feeling of Deja vu?" 

"I can't think." 

"Come on let's go." she grabbed her bag and pulled the door closed locking it behind her. 

**** 

The band played jazz. The lights were dim. They chatted and danced 'til the early hours taking the lime light most of the night. Dancing with Melissa was easier than dancing with Stella. There was always a hidden agenda with his ex wife. 

At 2am the club closed its doors and Stan and Melissa wandered on to the Chicago street. Melissa shivered as the cold night air hit her and Stan removed his jacket and slipped it round her shoulders. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and mouthed a 'thank you' at the blonde detective. 

Stan whistled as a cab rolled past. It stopped and pulled into the curb. 

"Thanks Ray. " Melissa said, starting to remove the jacket she had just put on. "I'll be OK from here." 

Stan shook his head and held the jacket over her shoulders. "No, I'm seeing you home tonight... I'm seeing you all the way to your door..." Melissa looked relieved, the smile returned to her face. 

**** 

"Thank you for a wonderful night... It's the best I've had since before the... well since the last time we danced." 

Were the feelings he was feeling appropriate... he didn't know. He cupped her face between his two hands and kissed her chastely on the forehead. 

She looked into his eyes, his kind, gentle, sensitive eyes and knew that what she wanted most in the world at that moment was for him to kiss her again.... 

Whether he felt the same as her or he sensed the way she was feeling seemed immaterial, but when he planted the softest, sweetest kiss she had ever experienced on to her lips, she felt her whole body turn to jelly. 

"Are you coming in?" It was barely a whisper. 

Stan shook his head. "Not tonight... I can't tell you how much I want to but I don't think it would be all that wise." 

Melissa nodded, she knew that he was right and was impressed by his consideration for her. 

"Can I call you?" 

"I'll be hurt if you don't" 

"I'll see you then." he kissed her once more and looked deep into her eyes, before breaking the gaze. He let out a big sigh as he jogged down the stairs. 

"Seeya." she whispered, knowing he couldn't hear her and went into her apartment. 

She stood with her back against the door and smiled to herself. For the first time since the attack she knew it would be all right... He had made everything all right... That night, she slipped into a peaceful sleep and once again looked forward to what tomorrow had to offer... 

THE END... (or is it?) 


End file.
